M-200
The Cheyenne Tactical (CheyTac) M-200 Intervention is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle introduced in the 05-26-10 Content Update. Overview The M-200 has good accuracy and is a 1 shot kill weapon making it very deadly. Apart from its costly price, It also features a slightly further zoom than the L115A2/3 (the difference is negligible), making it one of the best snipers in the game. Its superiority over the L96 series makes it very popular for any who are a high enough rank to purchase it, although a farther zoom than the L96A1 would mean that players will have to get used to the higher magnification. Contrary to some people's beliefs, the increased magnification does not hinder quick scoping but rather drag scoping. The M-200 is also noted for its above average accuracy when not scoped in. The gun's scope is exactly like the M-200 Ghillie, but the magnification is a little lower than it's NX variant. Variants *M-200 Ghillie (NX Standard variant) Trivia *This sniper is more commonly known amongst the community as the Intervention, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *It is the fourth one hit kill Sniper Rifle, the third one hit kill bolt-action sniper introduced into the game and the fourth bolt-action sniper rifle released in the game along with the SPR. *The scope of the gun is exactly the same as the real life Dragunov SVD, only it`s green and has a red chevron instead of a red dot. *This rifle fires the .408 CheyTac, a relatively new round made for extremely long ranges and for sheer power. It was based on the .338 Lapua Magnum and the .50 BMG rounds. *This is the first sniper rifle to have a reload animation of simply pulling out the old clip and inserting a new one. *It is the fourth most accurate GP bolt-action sniper aside from the DSR-1, SPR, and M24. *It can also inflict a 999 point damage with a headshot, like the L96A1 Black Magnum. *In real life, this gun's muzzle velocity is supersonic (greater than 343 m/s). *Its description states that it is "widely regarded as the most accurate Sniper Rifle on the market". Although it is true in a sense, the DSR-1 and the recently released TPG surpass it in terms of accuracy. *In real life, the weapon is quite heavy, at a mass of 14 kilograms (~31 lbs) without the scope attached. *This is one of three bolt-action snipers with a visible rail. *This sniper is being tested by high military commanders and is being decided on whether it will take the new place as the main Special Forces sniper. *In real life, the M-200 is used to take down soft targets. The fact that it can take down armored targets with such ease in Combat Arms suggests that it was buffed for game play. *In real life,this weapon is known for being one of the most best snipers out there Media Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Bolt Action Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:OHK Sniper Category:Items